Second Chances
by JC HOYT
Summary: Kim and Jimmy give their love another shot.
1. Default Chapter

Jimmy and the guys had just gotten back from their last call of the night, he practically ran up the stairs of the firehouse, quickly discarding his gear as he headed for the shower. It was past quitting time but that last call had been tough and had taken them a long time to get under control but they finally beat it and he could finally go home.

He hopped in the shower and got cleaned up and changed and bounded back down the stairs happily. He was almost out the door when Walsh called to him.

"Hey Doherty, what's your hurry? The guys are going for a drink"

"Sorry guys, I cant make it tonight, I've gotta get home" he explained.

"Oh come on Jimmy, be a man, why do you want to rush home to the little woman like some punk, let's go have some fun"

Jimmy stopped dead in his tracks and turned around and slowly walked back towards his friend. "I am being a man, a man who is going home to his family, who wants to go home to his family" he said seriously then gave him a dimpled smile "You guys have fun though, buy em' a round on me" he said handing him some cash. "See ya tomorrow" he called and got on his bike and headed home.

He quietly entered his apartment; he didn't hear anything so he thought Kim and Joey were both sleeping. He crept over to Joey's room and peeked in at his sleeping son.

He soon felt a pair of arms encircle his chest. "Whatcha doing?" Kim asked laying her head against his shoulder, tenderly placing a kiss on the side of his neck.

"Just looking at the kid and thinking about how lucky I am to have him here with me everyday, now I don't know how I ever lived without him here" he said turning toward her and wrapping his arms around her waist lovingly. "And I'm even luckier to have you here, I especially don't know how I ever lived without you" he smiled tenderly.

"Well as I recall, you had plenty of other girls to keep you busy, but you're just lucky I cant resist those dimples" she said hugging him closer and kissing him.

"I love you so much Kim," he said honestly.

She smiled happily but her emotions took over, a tear spilled down her cheek, which she quickly wiped away, embarrassed. "Sorry, I guess I'm just not used to hearing you say that yet"

He brushed his hand across her cheek and through her hair "Well don't worry, you're going to be hearing it plenty for the rest of our lives so you'll have plenty of time to get used to it"

"Really?" she teased.

"Yeah really, you want to hear it again?" he smiled playfully, flashing those unbelievable dimples.

"Tell me" she said walking backwards toward the bedroom, pulling him along"

"I love you Kimberly Zambrano Doherty Zambrano," he teased

"So funny" she laughed.

"I prefer just Kim Doherty myself" he smiled.

She stared at him, wide eyed, he'd caught her off guard and probably panicked her a little bit, they'd only been back together two months.

"Kim, I" he started, trying to keep her from an all out panic, terrified she might walk out on him right then and there.

"Shhhhh" she stopped him, putting her finger over his lips to hush him. He smiled against her finger and kissed it. She quickly replaced her finger with her lips and kissed him hard.

They spent the night making love and he fell asleep contently with her in his arms. She watched him sleep "Oh Jimmy, I hope you are really ready for us this time" she sighed and laid her head back down on his shoulder, he shifted slightly and pulled her closer without waking up.


	2. Weekend Plans?

Kim woke up early and smiled at sleeping Jimmy. She had slept with her head on his shoulder and her arms wrapped possessively across his chest all night. His left arm was around her shoulders, hugging her to his chest. She carefully lifted his arm and crept out of bed quietly.

She grabbed a cup of coffee and a shower and went to wake Joey up and get him ready for school. She had to pull a double today.

"Where's daddy?" Joey asked as he ate his cereal.

"He's still sleeping honey, so we have to be extra quiet so we don't wake him up okay?"

"But I want to say goodbye" he whined.

"I know punkin but daddy got home late last night so he's really tired, let's let him sleep in"

"Okay" he agreed but still pouted.

"Look Joey, today is Friday so daddy just has to work tonight then we'll both be with you all weekend, we'll do whatever you want"

"Anything?" Joey asked cautiously.

"Whatever you want" Kim smiled.

"Can we move the rest of our stuff here so we only live here with daddy from now on?" he asked.

"I like that idea" Jimmy said coming out of the bedroom. He ruffled Joey's hair "Hey champ" he greeted his son.

"Hey dad, so can we? Mom said whatever I want dad" he pushed.

Jimmy leaned over and kissed Kim "Good morning" he smiled. She looked to him for help.

"It's up to your mom Joey" he said and turned his back to her, grabbing a cup of coffee. He was purposely trying to avoid the death glare she was most likely giving him at that moment.

"We'll see, now tell your dad goodbye, we've gotta get going" he went to his room to grab his backpack.

"You're working this morning?" he asked, noticing she was dressed in her uniform.

"Yeah, I've got a double today" she groaned.

"That's rough" he sympathized.

"Well ya know, I wanted the weekend off, to move apparently," she said glaring at him.

"Bye dad" Joey said hugging him.

"See you guys later" he smiled at his family.

He got to work later that day, he found Carlos & Doc hanging out at the firehouse "Hey guys, you seen Kim today?"

"Hey Jimmy, yeah we saw her earlier, ran a call together, she's out on another call now"

"Oh, well if you see her again before I do, tell me I'm looking for her okay?"

"Will do" Doc said. Carlos just smiled stupidly "You guys are so sweet, it really makes me want to find someone of my own"

"Really? You?" Doc questioned.

"Nah, actually you guys make me want to blow chunks, I hope I never get like this"

"I wouldn't worry about that Carlos" Doc teased.

It was a busy day for Kim; she was running calls all day and didn't get back to the house until later that evening.

Kim was making dinner when the guys got back from their call, Jimmy walked over to her and hugged her from behind kissing her cheek. "Hey" he greeted her happily, nuzzling his face into her soft hair. "I missed you this morning," he whispered in her ear, sending a shiver down her spine.

"Jimmy" she warned and pulled away from him, shyly looking back at the rest of the group.

Jimmy watched her with an amused expression, "You do know they know we're back together right?" he said pulling her backwards into his arms.

"Its not about them knowing, its about us being at work" she said seriously.

"Come on Kimmy, I haven't seen you all day, cant I get a little kiss?" he pouted.

"Yeah right, I know your little kisses Jimmy, they always turn into big kisses"

He frowned, God he knew how to work her. She relented and leaned over to give him a quick kiss.

He immediately pulled her close and deepened the kiss.

"Yeah Doherty, Get some!" DK cheered as some of the others whistled at them.

She turned three shades of red and pushed him away playfully.

"Happy now?" she asked.

"Extremely" he answered, showing his dimples.

Carlos high fived him as he took a seat at the table. Kim just rolled her eyes and sighed "We've got to get some women around here"

"Hey, I'm all for that" Carlos agreed.

They had dinner and talked and had a good time. Then the bell rung and they all hurried off in different directions gathering their stuff and heading out.

Kim smiled as she was passing Jimmy on the way out "Hey" he said, stopping her by grabbing her by the arm "I love you" he said. "I Love you too, be careful" she smiled and gave his arm a little squeeze.


	3. At the Scene

The cops were already at the scene when fire and the medics arrived. There was an apartment building on fire with victims still inside. Some had made it out and Kim, Doc, Carlos & Levine were checking for injuries.

Kim was treating a woman for smoke inhalation, she was fighting keeping the oxygen mask on her face, she kept trying to swat it away. "Ma'am I'm going to have to sedate you if you don't cooperate, you need medical attention"

She succeeded in pulling the mask off "Please, my son is still inside, he's just a little boy" she pleaded.

"Jimmy!" Kim called him over.

"Yeah, what's up?" he asked distracted, trying to listen for his guys on the radio.

"Her kid's sill inside" she explained.

He looked at her and the look of terror on the woman's face and quickly pulled his mask and helmet down over his head and ran into the building himself to try and rescue the kid.

Kim was distracted from treating her victim by the fact that it had been several minutes and Jimmy had still not come out of the building. She looked up hopefully when she saw someone emerge from the building, but frowned when she saw that it was Walsh, not Jimmy, DK followed a minute later, still no sign of Jimmy.

She took a deep breath, scared to death. Then she saw him, he had the boy slung over his shoulder and was running towards her.

"He's not breathing Kimmy," he said laying the child down in front of her. She noticed the panic on his face, the kid looked to be about Joey's age.

"Doc" Kim called for help as she checked his airway.

"No signs of burns" Doc said checking him over quickly.

"Nope, probably just smoke inhalation like the others, he's lucky," she said placing the oxygen mask over his mouth and nose.

He woke up quickly after the oxygen supply hit his lungs, he looked around, terrified. "It's okay sweetie, you're okay, you wanna see your mom?" Kim asked stroking his hair. He nodded yes emphatically. "Okay, take it easy, I'll get her for you, she's gonna be happy to see you" Kim said walking back to the other bus. "Hey, they got your son, he's fine, wants to see you" Kim smiled.

The woman got up and rushed over to see her little boy. Jimmy and Kim shared a smile at their reunion. "Thank you so much" she said to them "Joey, thank the nice people for rescuing us"

"Joey huh?" Jimmy smiled. "That's a great name"

Kim smiled too, "Our son's name is Joey," she explained.

"Oh how wonderful, you two are married" she stated, neither of them corrected her, just looked at each other.

Ty walked over to them "Hey guys, good job tonight" he said patting them both on the back. "Listen, we're all going over to Haggerty's tonight, we've got something to celebrate, you gonna make it out?"

"What are we celebrating?" Jimmy asked curiously.

Kim smiled knowingly "Did you?" she asked excitedly.

"You'll have to come out to find out" he grinned back

"Wait just a second here, you're telling me that Kim knows something about this and I don't get to know anything?" he complained.

"Sull, Kim helped me out, that's why she got the heads up, I want to tell everyone together, so let's get back to the house and changed so we can go out"

Kim stuck her tongue out teasingly at Sully who just huffed and walked away.

"So I guess we're going then?" Jimmy said.

"Yeah why not? My mom's got Joey until the morning and I could definitely use a drink, don't you want to go?" she asked.

"Sure I do, all I care about is being with you" he smiled and kissed the top of her head before heading back to the truck.


	4. Going out tonight

"I Cant believe you would tell Kim before your own partner, how long have we been together now?" Sully said, still complaining as they were getting changed back at the station house.

"Sull, seriously man, you make us sound like a gay couple when you talk like that" Davis teased.

"You mean you aren't a gay couple?" Bosco joked as he strode through the doors into the locker room.

"Ha ha" sully grumbled.

"So you coming out tonight Bos?" Davis asked.

"There you go again with the gay talk" Bosco shot back. "Yeah I think I might make it out for a little while, who all is coming?"

"Me, Sully, Sasha, Faith, Kim & Jimmy for sure, and I invited the rest of the firehouse and medics too, but I'm not sure who all is coming"

Davis and Sully had gotten changed and were packing up. "Well I'll see you guys there, I've gotta get cleaned up" Bosco said.

"Alright, but hurry up" Davis called back as they were leaving.

Kim was sitting outside just staring at the night sky when Jimmy walked out fully dressed and ready to go.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked taking a seat across from her.

"Just thinking"

"About us?" he asked with a smile.

She nodded yes.

"Good things I hope" he smiled. She smiled back at him. "I think I might love you more right now than I ever did"

He smiled happily, but noticed she wasn't as happy as he was.

"I was scared to death tonight when you didn't come out of that building right away" she said honestly, wiping a single tear from her cheek.

"Baby, Im always coming home to you and Joey okay?" he said wrapping his arms around her. She smiled and hugged him close, kissing his cheek.

"Why don't we call him and say goodnight?" she suggested.

"Good idea" he said flipping open his cell phone.

"Wait, what if he asks about us moving tomorrow?" Jimmy asked.

"Tell him we'll start bright and early so we can have a movie night tomorrow night"

"Really? Youre sure?"

"Sure I'm sure, it'll be great" she said kissing him.

"I love you even more now too"

"Good, then maybe this time I can keep you from straying"

He shot her a hurt look.

"Oh come on, I was just kidding" she said hugging him.

He began a tickle assault that left her laughing hysterically and begging him to stop.

"You still think that was funny?" he teased.

She struggled to bite back a giggle. He just shook his head.

"Come on, they're probably waiting on us" he said taking her hand.

"So you going to tell me what this is all about?" he pried.

"Nope. You heard Davis, he wants to tell everyone, he didn't even tell Sully"

"Yeah but he told you and you are allowed to tell me because I'm your man, it's fully expected"

"Oh is that right?" she asked sarcastically.

"That is right, I didn't make the rules, that's just how it is"

"Mmm hmm, well if you can just be patient a little while longer, Davis will tell you himself"

"Okay but just remember its not healthy to keep secrets from your man, I think Cosmo said that"

"I think Cosmo encourages you to keep secrets from your man actually" she said and punched him lightly on the arm.


	5. Something to Celebrate

Sasha & Faith had arrived at the bar first and had ordered themselves beers while they waited for everyone else to show. They still worked together occasionally and today had been one of those days.

They were reflecting on their day when Sully and Ty came in.

"Hello Ladies, you both look lovely this evening" Sully commented.

"You trying to hit on my woman?" Davis asked standing up straight, acting like he was going to square off with Sully.

Sully raised his hands in mock surrender "I would never"

"Hey! Why not? Something wrong with me?" Sasha asked defensively.

"Sounds like you need to get your girl in check there Davis, seems she's upset other men aren't interested in her" Bosco said, slapping Davis on the back.

"Mind your own Bosco, I handle my business."

"You handle your business? Why are men such neandrathals when it comes to _their _woman?" Kim said as she joined the crew.

"Because you have to keep women in line Zambrano, its in your nature to stray" Bosco insisted.

"Oh please Bosco" Kim responded.

"Now that's what I like to hear, women begging me for it" He answered.

"What's that?" Jimmy asked, having walked up behind Bosco mid-conversation. He stared Bosco down, their relationship has drastically improved in the years they'd known each other but he was still protective when it came to Kim, especially since she and Bosco had kissed.

"We were talking about having to keep women in line" he explained.

"Why is it we're only talking about keeping women in line? We have to keep you boys in check too, men are just as likely if not more so to cheat" Faith explained irately.

"Yeah ya are" Kim agreed. Jimmy looked at her and frowned.

"I need a drink" he said and headed to the bar dejected.

Bosco started to respond but Ty cut him off "Alright boys and girls, lets just calm down, we're here to have fun, not bash the opposite sex"

"So are you going to tell us whats going on?" Sully asked.

"Patience Sully, patience, remember you had to teach that to me back in the day, let's get a drink" he said as they headed towards the bar where Jimmy was.

Carlos and Doc came in together and joined the girls.

"Hey guys, whats up?" Doc greeted them.

"Hey, the guys are off at the bar getting liquored up and probably talking shit about us and all women" Faith complained.

"Great, I think I'll join them" Carlos said and went to join them.

Doc shrugged, "I'll catch up with you girls later, I'm gonna get a drink"

"Hey, what'd you guys do to piss off the girls?" Carlos said as he joined the boys at the bar.

"Hey don't look at the rest of us, Bosco did it" Sully accused.

"Yeah well apparently I'm forever guilty because of previous mistakes" Jimmy brooded. Davis patted him on the shoulder comfortingly.

"You guys are doing good right?" He asked.

"Yeah, I guess, she's going to move all of her stuff in this weekend, I think it was more Joey's idea than hers though"

"Well that's a big thing, whats the problem?" Doc asked.

"I don't think she's as sure as I am, I'm ready to be married again but she just doesn't seem to be there yet, I don't think she trusts that I'm really in it for the long haul this time"

"Look Jimmy, you guys have been through a lot together, you've got some major history, just give it some time, she's not going anywhere" Doc assured him.

Jimmy glanced over at Kim, DK & Walsh had arrived and were with her, he smiled as the three of them downed a shot together. Kim laughed as they slammed their glasses back down and smiled when she caught Jimmy watching her.

"Alright Davis, I think we're all here, now what's up?: Sully asked again.

"Let's order some shots and then I'll tell you" he said and ordered Irish Whiskey shots for the guys and Alabama slammer shooters for the ladies as they rejoined the rest of the group.

Carlos helped him pass out the shots. "What's this? Fru fru drinks for the girls? You don't think we can drink with the boys?" Sasha griped.

"Pipe down, Davis is going to tell us what this is all about" Bosco said.

"Okay everyone got a shot?" Davis asked as he surveyed his friends. He moved to stand next to Sasha. "Okay, thank you guys for coming out tonight, I'm glad everyone could make it because there's something I want to tell you and I wanted you all to hear it together" he started.

"Get on with it!" Sully cheered impatiently.

Davis just laughed "Before Sully has a damn heart attack, I want to tell you that I asked Sasha to marry me last night and she said yes, we're getting married!" he said excitedly.


	6. Questions and Answers

Everyone broke out in cheers and congratulations as they surrounded Ty and Sasha

"I can't believe you could keep this a secret from me, Congratulations man, I'm happy for you" Sully said hugging his partner. "For both of you" he said hugging Sasha next.

"Yeah that's great" Faith said, trying to sound happy. Everyone looked at her. "What? I'm happy for them, just because my marriage is going down the toilet as we speak doesn't mean I cant be happy for them" she said smiling.

"Alright let's see that ring," Kim said.

"Haven't you already seen it?" Sasha asked smiling slyly.

"Not on you" Kim smiled back "And I didn't know you knew that"

"Yeah Ty told me, thanks for helping him, it's perfect, god knows what he might have picked out" she teased as she held out her hand for everyone to admire.

"It is really beautiful, man I have good taste" Kim laughed.

"You picked out her ring? Jimmy asked.

"Yeah, well with Ty, he asked me to help" she said.

He nodded. "Can I see that ring?" he asked.

Sasha smiled and held put her hand to him. He examined it carefully then smiled "Very pretty. Congratulations Sasha"

"Thanks Jimmy, you taking note of Kim's taste?" she asked. Kim's cheeks went red.

"I was just admiring your ring Officer Monroe" he smiled innocently.

"Yeah right, that boy is up to something" she told Kim as he walked back over to Ty and the guys.

"Nah, we're taking things slow this time, we rushed in before and weren't ready" she explained.

"So you're not ready now?" Faith asked.

"I don't know, I mean things are going great but we just want to go slow ya know?" Kim said.

"Okay, so if he asked you to marry him right here, right now what would you say?" Sasha asked.

"What?" Kim laughed.

"That's how you know if you're ready, don't think, just answer, if he asked you right here, right now, what would you say?" she asked again.

Kim glanced over at Jimmy, who was smiling and laughing with the boys, he caught her looking at him and smiled affectionately, showing those killer dimples she loved so much. She suddenly felt overwhelmed with her love for him; she had always loved him, never stopped.

"Yes" she said still watching Jimmy, then she looked back at Faith & Sasha and smiled "I'd say yes" she smiled.

"Alright Alright, enough about me" she said blushing "Faith, what's up with you and Bosco anyway?"

Faith spit out her beer in surprise.

"What? Me and Bosco? We're partners that's all"

"Mmmm hmmm, in every way?" she prodded.

"No" she answered emphatically.

"You ever thought about it?" Sasha asked.

Faith smiled awkwardly. Both Sasha and Kim started laughing loudly.

"You have!" Sasha teased.

"Well we work together everyday, and he's a cute guy, don't you think he's cute?"

"Well I made out with him," Kim agreed. "Didn't mean anything though," she added as an afterthought when she saw Faith's expression. Apparently Bosco never mentioned that one to her.

"Yeah he's cute" Sasha agreed, "So do you think you guys will ever hook up?" she asked.

"I doubt it" Faith said flatly.

Sasha and Kim shared a look that said we'd better drop the subject.

"I think you'd look gorgeous in a strapless gown, what kind of dress are you thinking about?" Kim asked curiously.

"I was thinking strapless too," she answered excitedly.

"Yeah, maybe with some flowers in your hair or a tiara" Kim added.

"I'm not sure I'm girly enough for all that, I am a cop"

"Yeah well, you're supposed to be girly on your wedding day, all the attention is on you" Faith answered.

"Not in Atlantic city" Kim said sarcastically "What kind of wedding do you want?"

"Outside someplace, definitely outside"

"Yeah, I like outside weddings better, I always wanted to ride away on a fire truck, with everyone following along and waving goodbye as you head off to your honeymoon"

"Well you'd have to marry a firefighter for that" Jimmy said, he had been standing directly behind her with both DK and Billy during the last part of the girls conversation.

She blushed and put her face in her hands then turned to him and smiled slightly.

"You gonna marry a firefighter?" he asked smiling, taking a sip of his beer.

"Maybe, Maybe not, I don't believe any firefighters have asked me just yet" she smiled playfully.

He nodded "Not just yet huh?"

She shook her head no.

DK and Billy grinned at each other behind Jimmy's back and Billy started to kneel "Kim" he started but Jimmy grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him back up "Don't even think it" he warned. Everyone started cracking up at the scene.


	7. Song and Dance

"Ah come on Jimmy, if you're not gonna ask her, why shouldn't I?" Billy teased.

"Why don't you guys back off, we've already lost one to the dark side tonight" Bosco said sourly.

Sasha rolled her eyes "Thanks Bosco, your enthusiasm overwhelms me"

"Don't listen to him, he's always been bitter" Faith said.

"Well if that aint the pot calling the kettle black" he snapped back.

"Hey Kim, I've got a song dedication coming for you" Ty smiled.

"Yeah, see when I told Kim I was planning to ask Sasha to marry me, she asked me if I was really sure that I was ready, to which I insisted that I am ready but she kept asking if I could really see myself with one woman for the rest of my life and again I said that's what I want but I guess that wasn't enough proof for her so she proceeded to tell me that she would kick my ass if she ever found out that I cheated on Sasha, and I don't doubt that that is true" he smiled.

"That's right, my girl's got me, us girls gotta stick together" Sasha said as she and Kim clinked their beers together.

"Anyway, although I insisted that there is absolutely nothing to worry about, this song is for you Kim" he said depositing his change in the jukebox.

They all listened intently as the song came on

honey came in and she caught me red-handed  
creeping with the girl next door  
picture this we were both butt-naked  
banging on the bathroom floor

Kim started laughing and shook her head at him as he laughed hysterically

"Youre ridiculous" she laughed.

"I know" he said and handed her another shot to take with him. They quickly downed the drinks.

"Come on girl, we gotta dance" he said reaching out his hand to her as the song continued to play.

how could I forget that I had given her an extra key  
all this time she was standing there she never took her eyes off me

  
how you can grant the woman access to your villa  
trespasser and a witness while you cling on your pillow  
you bettah watch your back before she turn into a killah  
best for you and the situation not to call the beaner  
to be a true player you have to know how to play  
if she say you're not, convince her, say you're gay  
never admit to a word when she say  
makes a claim and you tell her baby no way

but she caught me on the counter it wasn't me  
saw me banging on the sofa  
it wasn't me  
I even had her in the shower  
it wasn't me  
she even caught me on camera  
it wasn't me  
she saw the marks on my shoulder  
it wasn't me  
heard the words that I told her  
it wasn't me  
heard the screams getting louder  
it wasn't me  
she stayed until it was over

Kim laughed hysterically as Ty started to grind against her, she wrapped her arms around his neck playfully as they danced.

Everyone else watched the scene, amused.

The song ended and Kim and Ty hugged each other and Ty led her back to the group by her hand. He held her hand out to Jimmy to take when they got back to the group. Jimmy took her hand and pulled her close, wrapping his arm around her waist so that her back was against his chest.

"Jimmy, you've definitely got yourself a white girl" he said jokingly about her dancing.

"Hey!" Kim protested

Ty held up his hands to indicate he wasn't finished. "But she is a good white girl, you take care of her" he said slapping him on the shoulder.

"That's my plan" he assured them all.

"Yeah it better be bub" Kim said leaning her head back to look at him.

He took the opportunity to kiss her. She smiled and ran her hand along his cheek, she was starting to feel the alcohol.

"I love you" he whispered in her ear.

"I love you too" she answered,now lounging heavily against him.

"Alright you guys, I think this one has had enough, we're gonna call it a night" he said standing up, still supporting Kim with his arm around her.

"Congratulations guys" Jimmy said smiling at Ty and Sasha.

"Thanks, you guys are next" Ty winked.

"Remember what I said Ty" Kim said poking him in the chest. "Sasha, keep him in line" she said stumbling over to hug her, now her weight was mostly on Sasha. Jimmy pulled her back to him.

"Goodnight, have fun" Jimmy said and led her out the door.

Kim pulled him into an alley outside and pushed him up against the wall, kissing him hard.

He laughed "Now I know youre drunk, you always kiss me like that when you've had a rough day or you've been drinking"

"You complaining?" she asked, pulling back.

"Not at all" he smiled and kissed her again.

"Wait, how drunk are you?" he asked.

She held up her thumb and index finger to indicate a small amount "A lot drunk" she laughed.


	8. Ready

He caught her and held her there for a second "Okay, lets get a cab and go home" he said setting her back down and hailing a cab.

He helped her into the cab and had barely gotten their address out of his mouth when Kim pulled him to her kissing him. They continued to kiss the whole way home, he knew if he tried to stop her, it would cause an argument and he was enjoying himself, it wasn't like the cabbie hadn't seen this a thousand times.

They got home and Kim flopped down on the couch. "We're home!" she announced.

"Yeah, it's official tomorrow" he said looking at his watch "well today" he corrected.

"Aren't you happy for Ty and Sasha? I'm so happy for them" she said cuddling up to the pillow on the couch, making herself comfortable.

"Yeah it's great," he said sitting next to her and pulling her legs into his lap and massaging her feet. "Imp happy for us too" he said looking at her.

"Yeah me too, but we're just moving in together, we were already staying together every night anyway so it's not like it's a huge change, unlike getting married, that's forever, well its supposed to be" she finished with a small frown.

"I thought we were going to go slow, that this is all you're ready for right now?" he questioned.

"I never said that" she said, correcting him somewhat annoyed.

"You said you wanted to go slow and you didn't even agree to moving in right away, how am I gonna get you to agree to marry me?"

"You could ask!" she said playfully throwing a pillow at him.

"Maybe I will" he said staring at her and smiling sweetly before his grin turned more serious, "but not after a night of drinking, I want to do things right this time, no hurried ceremony in Atlantic city, I want you to have the big strapless dress and ride away on a fire truck with me and whatever else you want"

She smiled and intertwined her hand with his "Well I wouldn't say we did things wrong the first time, we got a Joey out of it and he was well worth any of the other crap we had to go through"

"Yeah but if we had been ready, we could be celebrating our tenth anniversary not just moving back in together" Jimmy frowned guiltily.

"I don't think thats true, I think we had to go through everything we have to get to where we are today" she said kissing his hand tenderly.

"So has it been worth it?" He asked.

"Would I be here if it wasn't?" she teased.

"I'm serious, has it been worth all of the fighting and cheating and all the other crap we've done to each other over the years?" he asked seriously.

She smiled tenderly at his concern and brushed her hand across his cheek lovingly. "I would rather spend one day with you than the rest of my life with anyone else, so yeah Jimmy, it's been worth it" she said honestly.

He felt tears glisten his eyes at what she had said. He took her hand and kissed it sweetly. "I love you Kim, so much, I've changed, it's going to be different this time, I swear I wont hurt you" he said staring directly into her eyes.

"I know that" she assured him.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yeah, Im sure, I trust you, I told you that, what is all this about all of a sudden?"

"It's just the stuff you were saying about Ty and Sasha, He told you he was ready to get married and you kept questioning him with the whole cheating issue" he said looking down without meeting her eyes.

She put her hand under his chin and directed his face back up to look at her "I was talking about them, not us"

"It just made me think maybe you have some doubts about us"

"I don't" She answered quickly.

He raised his eyebrows in question

"I don't" she laughed and punched him lightly.


	9. The Dress

The next day, Kim and Levine were working a car accident with minor injuries, Bosco and Sasha were on scene as well.

Kim had just finished patching up a passenger with minor lacerations and was packing up her stuff when Sasha came up to her.

"Hey Kim" she greeted her, "How are you feeling this morning? You were pretty torn up last night" she laughed

"I'm doing alright, how bout you, you guys were the ones celebrating, how late did you stay out?"

"Not that much longer after you guys left, you guys were our happy couple allies, everyone else is kind of bitter and anti-relationship these days in case you couldn't tell"

"Yeah, cant really say I blame them though, I used to run the bitter, anti-relationship club before Jimmy and I got back together, so maybe there's hope for the rest of them too" she smiled.

"You think so? Even for Bosco? What about Carlos?" Sasha asked incredulously.

Kim narrowed her eyes in thought "Well maybe not in the near future" she joked. Sasha laughed and agreed "Maybe one day, I hope so anyway, even though I am a tough girl cop, I'm totally the everyone should be happy in love kinda girl" she admitted.

"Yeah I can see that in you" Kim agreed.

"So, can I ask you a favor?" Sasha asked.

"You and Ty huh? Aren't I the popular one?" Kim teased.

"Will you help me with the wedding stuff, you know picking dresses and flowers and a place and all that junk" Sasha beamed excitedly.

"Doesn't your sister want to help you with that stuff?" Kim asked, not wanting to take on anyone elses duties.

"She's so busy with work and school and my nephew, she's got enough on her plate and I just thought you might like to help me, I already know you have good taste" Sasha said nodding towards the ring on her finger and smiling.

Kim smiled back "I'd love to help, I've never really done this before though, I mean Jimmy and I just went to Atlantic City, wasn't exactly something out of a wedding story" she frowned.

"It'll be great, besides you need the practice, you'll be planning another wedding soon" Sasha smiled, Kim just rolled her eyes, "Yeah, we'll see"

They were both off the next day so they went out in search of the dress, the perfect dress. They got to the dress shop and Sasha went through dress after dress after dress but couldn't find the one.

"Hey, I've got an idea, why don't you go pick out some dresses too and try them on, that way I can see what they look like on someone" Sasha said.

"What? It would like completely different on me though, why would that help?" Kim asked, somewhat confused by the request.

"Please, it will help, I cant decide" Sasha whined.

"Okay, Okay, what kinds should I be looking for?" Kim asked, trying to narrow down the selections.

"Whatever you think" Sasha replied.

Kim came back excitedly with only one dress. "Sasha, I think I've got it, youre gonna love it, it's the most beautiful dress I've ever seen" Kim said giddily.

"Well put it on and lets have a look" Sasha encouraged.

Kim came out wearing a strapless gown with a beautiful beaded pattern on the bodice and a full tulle skirt, smiling excitedly.

"Wow" Sasha said looking her over.

"I know, it's a little princessy but I think it's the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen" Kim said spinning around to twirl the skirt and get a look at herself in the full length mirror.

"No, I just meant wow, you look beautiful Kim" Sasha smiled, a little teary eyed. "I do think it's perfect, but for you not me"

Kim frowned, "You don't like it?"

"I love it, but if I wear it then you wont want to b/c everyone will have already seen it and you have to wear this dress when you marry Jimmy again" Sasha insisted.

"No Sasha, Jimmy and I aren't even engaged, you and Ty are the ones getting married, you get what you want now and if Jimmy and I do end up getting married again eventually, I will find another dress" Kim reasoned.

"There is no if Kim, You and Jimmy will get married again" Sasha encouraged.

"Okay, I'm gonna go find you some more for YOU to try on" Kim said and changed out of the dress and went back out in search of Sasha's perfect dress.

While she was gone, Sasha handed the dress to the sales assosciate, "I'm getting this one, but don't let her know" she said putting her finger over her lip to signify keep it quiet.

"Okay Sasha, I know this is the polar opposite of what I just showed you but look at this" she said showing her another selection, this one was satin and much less showy but elegant.

"Oh my God, I think that's my dress" Sasha said taking a deep breath and grinning from ear to ear as she took the dress to examine it.

"Yeah? Kim asked excitedly.

"I think so, Im gonna try it on" she said hurrying into the dressing room. She came out grinning even bigger than when she went in. "What do you think?" she asked.

"You are gonna be the most beautiful bride there ever was, Ty's gonna love it" she assured her.

"Yeah well he better, and everyone else too, I want lots of oohing and ahhing" she teased.

"No worries there, you'll get it in that dress" Kim smiled, happy for her friend.

Over the next couple weeks, Kim and Sasha picked out flowers, invitations, food, cake, and everything needed for a wedding, all that was left was a place to have it.


	10. The perfect place

Jimmy came home to find Kim starting frustrated at the computer screen. She didn't even turn to look when he came through the door.

"Hey baby, how goes the ever constant wedding planning?" he asked with a grin, kissing her hello.

"It's going sucky, we cant find a place to have the wedding, they want to have the wedding outside but somewhere in the city and all the parks and stuff that do weddings are booked like a year in advance and they want to do this now, it's going to be impossible" she complained.

"Nothing is impossible when you're in love, it'll all work out" Jimmy assured her.

"What happened to you?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked back, not understanding what she meant.

"You've gotten all sappy and romantic like some old movie, what happened to the cynical, sarcastic jackass you used to be?" She teased, getting up and coming over to sit in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist and sat back on the couch, pulling her closer into his arms. She lovingly ran her hand through his hair.

"You happened to me" he grinned, flashing those dimples at her.

She grinned back then rolled her eyes playfully at him "I think you're just trying to get some, Doherty" she teased and kissed him.

"Please, like I have to try, you're all over me woman, you know you can't resist" he teased back.

She pushed him down and pinned him on the couch, tickling him mercilessly on his sides under his shirt where he was extremely ticklish. He tried to fend off her tickle assault but it was no use, he was laughing too hard to really put up much of a defense.

She leaned down and kissed him deeply "You were right about me not being able to resist you though" she whispered seductively against his lips. His only reaction was a soft moan against her lips before picking her up and carrying her to the bedroom where they proceeded to make love until they were too exhausted to do any more but lay contentedly in each others arms.

"You know I was serious about what I said, sappy or not things do work out when you're in love, look at us, I always hoped we'd end up back together but I never knew if it would really happen and then it did. I promise I won't take you for granted again, I'm going to be better this time, I'll love you better, I promise" he said.

"I know, me too" she smiled up at him, stroking his bare chest lightly with her fingertips.

"I know a place that might work, have Ty & Sasha meet us at the firehouse tomorrow and we'll go check it out" he said.

"Oh yeah? What place?" She asked curiously,

"You'll just have to wait and see" he smiled and kissed her forehead.

"We're not going to Atlantic city are we?" she teased.

"No jerk, I know other places, it's nice, you'll see" he told her.

The next day Sasha & Ty came over to the firehouse to meet Jimmy & Kim to go look at the place Jimmy was talking about.

Jimmy took them to an old firehouse that had been closed for years, now a historical structure but it was a beautiful building with simple wood floors and no electricity. Jimmy had a friend come in and place candles everywhere so they could see what it would look like all light up.

"Oh my God, it's beautiful" Kim said, in complete awe of the sight in front of her.

Jimmy smiled "Well it's not outside like you wanted but there is a rooftop deck if you wanted to do the wedding inside and the reception up there" Jimmy offered.

"Sasha, it couldn't be more perfect, do you guys like it?" Kim asked excitedly.

"Yeah its great thank you so much Jimmy" Sasha said hugging him.

"Yeah thanks guys, we really appreciate you guys helping us out so much with all this wedding stuff, we couldn't do it without you, we don't know what the hell we're doing" Ty said thanking them.

"No problem guys, we're happy to help" Kim said, still staring at the candlelight room in fascination.

"So what date should I see about reserving it for?" Jimmy asked.

"Well you've got your dress, picked out your flowers, the cake, invitations, caterer, rings we can rush order everything and get this done in what a month maybe?" Ty said.

"Yeah that sounds good, a month from Saturday 6pm?" Sasha asked.

"I'll be there" Ty smiled and kissed her.


	11. Getting Married

"Man, I can't believe it has been a month already! The time really flew by" Sasha said in disbelief as she, Kim & Faith arrived at the spa to be pampered before the wedding. They were going to get massages to relax them first off then get manicures, pedicures and have their make-up and hair done, all by other people, they figured it was their time to relax after all the work they had done to get this wedding put together so quickly.

"Yeah, the time has gone by really quickly, but I must say I think we did a damn good job with the wedding plans, it's going to be really beautiful" Kim said.

"Would you ladies care for some champagne?" the receptionist asked as she led them to the massage tables to begin their pre-wedding beauty routines.

"We would love some champagne, thank you" Faith answered for them, happy that her friend was marrying the man she loved but still somewhat bitter and skeptical about the whole institution of marriage, but she put on a happy face and didn't voice her skepticism to her happily in love friends.

"I cant believe the guys are out playing golf, men are so lucky, they just get to roll out of bed, take a quick shower, brush their teeth, maybe throw some gel or something in their hair and they look like a million bucks, while we are going to spend the whole day getting ready to look good" Faith complained.

"I agree with you that we got the shaft in that department but come on, it's not like we're going to be doing the work today, we just have to sit back and relax and look pretty when we're all done" Kim smiled, looking forward to a rare treat of a day at the spa as she stretched out on the massage table.

"Which one of you ladies is Kim? The receptionist asked.

"I am" Kim said, glancing curiously at Sasha & Faith. They both shrugged, not knowing why she wanted Kim.

"You got a delivery" she said, bringing in a gorgeous bouquet of red roses.

Kim smiled happily "For me?" she questioned in disbelief.

"For you" she repeated with a smile, handing her the flowers. Her smile grew when she read the card. "Oh Jimmy" she said lovingly to herself, tracing her finger along his name on the card.

"From Jimmy?" Sasha asked with a happy smile of approval.

"Of course they're from Jimmy, who the hell else would they be from?" Faith responded in annoyance.

"Damn, we gotta find you a man, you're cranky when you're not getting any" Sasha teased. They all laughed.

Hours later they finally got done with all their beauty routines and headed to the old firehouse.

"Alright ladies, time to get dressed" Sasha announced & led them into the building.

"Look how beautiful it is, it's perfect" Kim said getting a little teary at the sight.

"I'm glad you think so" Jimmy grinned, flashing those trademark dimples at her.

He walked over to her and kissed her. "Don't mess up with make-up" she teased jokingly.

"You look beautiful" he told her.

She smiled shyly "You look amazing, I'm not even dressed yet" she said admiring him in his Tux.

"Yeah, you better get dressed" He smiled. "There's your dress now" he said, nodding over to Sasha who had returned with the wedding dress that Kim had fallen in love with at the bridal salon.

Kim stared at it "What? But that's a wedding dress" she said confused.

"Perfect for a wedding" Jimmy grinned as she turned back to him. She stared at him, he grinned back & sank down onto one knee. "Oh my God" she said, tears filling her eyes.

He pulled a small box from his pocket and opened it to her to reveal a beautiful diamond engagement ring "Kimmy, will you marry me again?" He grinned then added "right now?"

She laughed & pulled him to his feet "Yes, I'll marry you again, right now" she smiled happily & kissed him. He took her hand and slid the diamond ring onto the third finger of her left hand. "Now, I've got another ring waiting for you at the end of that aisle" he grinned.

"I love you so much, I can't believe you did this" she said pulling back to look at him.

"Well it isn't Atlantic city with a cheesy buffet, that's for sure" he grinned & kissed her again. "Now go get dressed, Joey's waiting to walk you down the aisle"


End file.
